


I Like It To Rain

by artificial_lex



Category: RuPaul's Drag Race RPF
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-04
Updated: 2016-07-04
Packaged: 2018-07-21 13:28:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7388875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/artificial_lex/pseuds/artificial_lex
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fluffy rainy mornings</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Like It To Rain

**Author's Note:**

> AN: Uhh… this was inspired by revision again. It’s loosely based off of the poem I Like It To Rain by Nii Ayikwei Parkes, which I would rec to everyone because it is so so so beautiful!!! Also, thanks to Ruby for fixing my life and my writing, you’re the bomb dot com dot org dot co uk.

Raja loved the rain. Correction: Raja loved the rain on days like this. Days where it felt like she didn’t have to worry, where there was nothing in the world but her and the one she loved. She took some time to look out of the window. The previous sunshine had been replaced by flashes of lightning, by claps of thunder and tears from the sky., and the world was shadowed by angry, greying clouds, but nothing could get to them, they were untouchable.

Raja looked down at the brunette burrowing into her side, so close that they were almost one, distance a mortal enemy. She took a moment to take everything in; the way that Manila’s hair seemed to paint a masterpiece on her pillow, how each breath composed a melody, how her lips curled into an emblem of happiness, even in the depths of sleep. She was beautiful, like a goddess or a myth, too perfect to actually exist, too special to be right there. But she was right there, curled into Raja’s side, so close it was if she was trying to climb inside her.

Raja watched in awe as her lover’s eyes fluttered open, revealing the best painting of all. They were like chocolate mixed with honey, a fateful temptation, a silent dare to find something as sweet. They were the calm before and the storm that followed.

The girls locked eyes. They took a moment, savouring the beauty of one another as they grew ever closer. Raja tenderly placed her hand on Manila’s face, the pad of her thumb tentatively stroking over her lover’s cheekbone, her eyes flitting between the furrowed brow and the slightly parted lips, wanting nothing more than to kiss her. The moment lasted forever.

The brunette slowly sat up, leaning closer to Raja, lips brushing her cheek in a gentle greeting. She moved from her cheek to her nose, and then from her nose to her other cheek, a playful glint in her eye. She savoured every second, taking her time, pressing delicate kisses all over her lover’s face, finally reaching her lips. No words were shared and none were needed, their actions saying everything better than they ever could.

No one was around; it was simply them and the sound of the raging storm outside.

Raja took her time to map out Manila’s body, trace her hands over every inch and follow with feather-like kisses. She moved from the top of her head down to her ankles, leaving marks filled with love wherever she went, reminders of what she felt for the other girl. They joined in a soft embrace filled with wandering hands, emotions pouring like the rain outside. It was careful, it was gentle, it was calm; a juxtaposition to the storm surrounding them.

It was morning, but time was nothing but a foreign concept to them now, lost in a limbo of love. They could spend hours simply looking at each other, taking in every tiny detail. When they were together, they were neither one not the other, neither Raja nor Manila. They were one.

The rain outside was heavier now, the sun long gone. The wind was howling; bellowing laughs of thunder rippled through the sky, mocking raindrops as they punched the windows. The sounds filled up the silence that the two girls had left.

It was on days like these that Raja truly appreciated her life. She spent hours wrapped in the arms of her lover, and nothing else mattered. There was nothing to worry about but the press of lips and the feeling of home. Raja was laying back down on the bed, Manila covering her like a blanket, her breath ghosting across her neck. They had all the time in the world, the storm making everything else melt away, leaving them to just be them. All they wanted was each other, and luckily, that’s all they needed. They were alone in love.


End file.
